Rumores hechos realidad AU
by silviasi22
Summary: En un Downton comtemporáneo de repente la rebelde hija mayor de los Crawley se ve envuelta en la acusación por asesinato de nada menos que el Principe de Gran Bretaña, ¿conseguirá huir de sus problemas? Seguramente no, o tal vez, con ayuda de un valiente caballero andante de blanca armadura pero en pleno S.XXI ;)
1. Prólogo

Me encanta escribir fics y adoro a Mary y Matthew a si que necesitaba inventarme algo, y a sí surgió este AU contemporáneo de Downton Abbey, que espero os guste la trama.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_24 de Junio de 2012_

Arriba…

-Buenos días papá – depositando un leve beso en la mejilla de Robert.

-Buenos días querida, ¿qué tal amaneciste? – apartando el periódico para mirar a su hija.

-Yo bien como siempre, mis hermanas… lo dudo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Edith? – sin entender a que se refiere.

-Bueno digamos que Mary tuvo la fabulosa idea de llevarse a Sybill de fiesta anoche y creo que llegaron sobre las 3 de la mañana, al menos Sybill, Mary ni se sabe.

-¿A las tres? – sin creérselo - ¿Sabe tu madre que Sybill salió anoche acaso?

-Si, sabía que Mary la iba a llevar a una "reunión de amigos" pero no sabía que llegaría tan tarde supongo, pero no es asunto nuestro, que discutan entre ellas –tomando un sorbo de su zumo de naranja feliz de su hazaña, hoy sería un domingo divertido.

-Cuando veas a tu hermana Mary dile que quiero hablar con ella, de Sybill que se encargue mamá.

-Mary es la cuarta vez que te llamo, es la hora de desayunar, seguro que Edith ya está contando a papá lo de anoche…tienes que aparecer ya! No se que excusa poner, espero que estés bien Mary – medio enfadada, medio preocupada Sybill tira su Iphone en la cama y se mete rápidamente a la ducha, sabe que le va a caer una buena bronca.

Abajo…

-Ja, esto es lo que le faltaba a Lady Mary, ¡menudo escándalo! Y no seré yo quien se lo cuente a la señora – tirando la Cuore a la mesa.

-¿O'Brien qué le ha pasado a Lady Mary? – preocupada, dejando su taza de té con cuidado en la mesa

-Mejor no quieras saberlo Anna, a mi me daría vergüenza ser su doncella personal ¿acaso ha venido a dormir hoy?- mirándola de forma asqueada.

-Sea lo que sea no es asunto nuestro, a si que levantaos y ¡a trabajar! – ordena la Sr Huges cogiendo la revista tras desaparecer todos de la cocina.

-¡No es justo que tengamos que trabajar un domingo! – saliendo de la cocina antes de que Carson le replique.

-Este Branson… ¿qué pasa Sr Huges? – poniéndose serio.

-Carson mira esto –extendiéndole la revista - ¡es la ruina de los Crawley! No parece un simple rumor sobre la señorita Mary, hasta a mi me da pena, pero por su familia, no por ella, ¡que vergüenza, adios a la reputación de los Crawley!.

-No será para tanto… seguro que son rumores.

* * *

**P.D: Si os ha gustado ponerme un review para saber si me lee alguien y así seguirlo porfi! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

****Bueno, nadie ha puesto ningun review :( pero es obvio que alguien lo lee, o al menos entra en la página por las visitas, asi que yo sigo colgando, a ver si os animais venga!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Arriba…

-Definitivamente ¡es humillante! Te lo dije Cora, había que atarla en corto… ya tiene 24 años y ¡esta soltera! Y tras esto dudo que le casemos con alguien respetable…. Es nuestra ruina, no voy a poder mirar mañana a nadie a la cara en el club, me repudiarán, con el príncipe… ¿en qué estaría pensando? – dejándose caer en un sillón ante la conmoción.

-Bueno, todo tiene solución, es tan solo un par de fotos, nada oficial ni nada confirmado, es un asqueroso rumor que se puede desmentir y… – intentando calmar a Violet.

-Si al menos hubiese sido con el príncipe soltero… pero no ella con el casado, ¡que escándalo! Esto no se va a pasar en un par de días, no, no, no, seremos la comidilla de Londres todo el verano… yo la mandaba a New York con tu madre ¡ya mismo!

-Estamos exagerando las cosas ¡por dios! Mary es muy joven, este rumor no tiene por qué manchar su nombre, pero coincido contigo en que hay que empezar a vigilarla, no puede seguir haciendo lo que le de la gana sin pensar en como nos repercute a todos. No se si es lo mejor, pero si sé que se negaría a ir a NY, y es mayor de edad no podemos obligarla.

-¿Qué piensa mi hijo de todo esto? – cogiendo la taza de té que le ofrece Thomas .

-No lo sabe aún, y no se como planteárselo…a él todas estas cosas siempre le han dado igual, piensa que son rumores con los que se divierte el pueblo pero ahora hasta Robert verá que será algo más.

-Por supuesto, Robert no es tonto, y se enterará, ¡ Mary es la comidilla del pueblo! Esto ya no es como cuando se enredó con ese actor o ese cantante o… esa vez ¡es muchísimo más grave!

-Bueno, no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido de decir a Robert a la cara nada, él solo sabe que las niñas salieron anoche y volvieron tarde. Yo me encargaré de darle la información pertinente.

-Me parece bien, tú eres la que debe informarle de esto. En cuanto a las niñas, ¿volvieron? ¿Acaso ha vuelto Mary?

-Me temo que aún no…

-Si recibimos una llamada desde el Palacio de Buckingham ya sabes porque es.

-¿No pensarás que..?

-Oh no, ¿desde cuando se lleva un príncipe las amantes a casa?

***

-Me niego a crees que Mary sea tan, tan putón, ya sabíamos que un poco ligerita de cascos si era ¿pero esto?

-¡No seas cruel Edith! Es solo un rumor… yo confío en Mary.

-Tú estabas ayer, en la fiesta y viste al príncipe ¿no?

-Eh…bueno… si, Mary me le presentó ¡como a un amigo! Nada más…yo juraría que estaba más interesada en su amigo, el hijo del embajador pero…no sé – temblando.

-¿Quién? ¡Sybill, cuéntamelo!

-No pienso decirte nada, eres una chivata, por tu culpa mamá sabe que ayer llegué tarde y estoy castigada.

-Oh bueno, claro, siempre es mi culpa…pero puedes dar las gracias a tu hermanita Mary por arrebatarte el protagonismo una vez más.

Abajo…

¡Se está armando una gorda ahí arriba! Es muy gracioso ver como ironiza la condesa viuda sobre donde amaneció Lady Mary – sacándose un pitillo.

-Deberíamos aprovechar este rumor.

-¿Crees que podríamos sacar pasta de todo esto?

-No idiota, si sale algún trapo sucio sabrían que fue alguien del servicio y sino nos acusarían igual.

-¿Entonces que propone O'Brien?

-No lo se Thomas, pero algo se me ocurrirá.

De repente…

¿Quién es ese que entra por la puerta? – exclama Thomas.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿No será el nuevo ayudante de cámara del señor Crawley? ¡Míralo, está cojo!

-Cállate idiota, se acerca.

-Disculpen señores, me han dicho que entrase por aquí y preguntase por el Señor Carson.

-¿Y quién pregunta por él? – inquirió Thomas.

-John Bates, el nuevo ayudante de cámara.

-¡Pero si está cojo señor!

-Buena observación señorita – sonriéndole y siguiendo su camino, estaba claro que no le serían de ayuda.

***

¿Y no sabes nada de Lady Mary?

-Que inocente eres Gwen, ¿por qué iba yo a saber algo?

-Eres su doncella personal, confía en ti, oh Anna os habéis criado juntas, ¡es tu amiga!

-Puede que yo la considere mi amiga pero ella a mi nunca lo hará, y estoy harta de que me utilice, si esta vez me llama para encubrirla se lo diré a la señora, como es mi deber.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz de traicionarla – acabando de acomodar los cojines y dirigiéndose ambas a la cocina.

-¿Quién es ese señor? – pregunta Gwen.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo – acercándose Anna.

-Hola señorita, estoy buscando al señor Carson – comenta Bates al ver que se le acerca una doncella.

-Gwen ve a avisarle, ¡corre! – exclama Anna provocando que se queden a solas.

-Muchas gracias señorita….

-Anna Smith – extendiéndole la mano – soy la doncella personal de las señoritas Crawley.

-Yo soy John Bates, el nuevo ayuda de cámara, un placer conocerle Anna. Es usted la persona más encantadora de este lugar.

-Oh no lo creo, aun no conoce a todo el personal señor Bates – sonrojándose.

-No necesito conocer a nadie más, es usted la persona más encantadora del mundo – sonriéndola.

En alguna parte de Londres…

-No entiendo porque hemos tenido que hacer uso de esa vil mentira para encubrir lo nuestro, me buscas una ruina a mi y se la buscamos a él – sentándose en la cama tras ver las más de vente llamadas en su Blackberry y decidir que no piensa contestarlas.

-No te preocupes preciosa, tu supuesto amante me debe varios favores asi que… son solo rumores, nadie los creerá – besando el hombro de Mary.

-Pero sigo sin entender porque debemos encubrir esto – apartándose un poco.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, mi familia no vería con buenos ojos nuestro noviazgo – volviéndose a arrimar, ahora a su cuello.

-No entiendo porque. Tras los rumores que están comentándose a día de hoy en todo Londres sobre mi, así es como no van a verme con buenos ojos nunca – apartándose definitivamente.

-Cariño, mis padres no pueden saber nada de nuestra relación, sabes que era un requisito para estar juntos y punto – acercándola cogiéndola del brazo violentamente.

-Kemal, ¡me estás haciendo daño!

-Lo siento princesa, es que me has alterado. Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie, haz oídos sordos a lo que digan y punto.

-¿Y mi familia? – incorporándose de la cama y empezando a vestirse.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que publican tus romances con personajes famosos…lo superaran – sacándose un cigarrillo.

-Ya no tengo 18 años, y liarme con el príncipe no es comparable a un actorucho o cantante de tres al cuarto. Esta vez no me perdonarán, será mi ruina social.

-Pero me tendrás a mi cariño – encendiendo la televisión para evitar escuchar a Mary.

-Ahora enciendes el televisor, esta claro que no quieres hablar, te estoy aburriendo. Me voy – cogiendo su móvil de la mesilla y metiéndolo en su bolso y saliendo enfadadísima.

-Mary, ¡ESPERA! – poniéndose blanco e incorporándose para coger el mando y subir el volumen.

_"Últimas noticias; se ha encontrado el cadáver del príncipe de Inglaterra en una habitación del hotel donde al parecer anoche entraba con Lady Mary Crawley. Todo apunta a que ha sido apuñalado. No hay ni rastro de la chica y los rumores señalan que se ha dado a la fuga, por tanto Mary Crawley está en búsqueda y captura"_

* * *

**P.D: Si os gusta ponedme un review please! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Os dejo el **capítulo 2**, se que alguien me lee, o al menos entra a verlo... por favor, si os gusta y quereis que continue ponedme un **REVIEW**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Arriba…

-Nunca imaginé que fuese capaz de tanto…

-¡No digas bobadas Edith! Está claro que es todo una calumnia en contra de nuestra familia, Mary no… – levantándose con las manos en la cara acercándose a la ventana para evitar que las demás viesen sus lágrimas.

-Mamá debemos ser fuertes, yo estoy convencida de que Mary es inocente, pondría la mano en el fuego por ella ahora mismo – Sybill gritando levemente.

-Pues yo que tú no la pondría hermanita, esta claro que sea verdad o mentira que Mary se dedica a matar a sus amantes, estar está en líos – provocando una falsa risa.

-No se como puedes odiar tanto a nuestra hermana, en estos momentos... agh ¡me das asco Edith! – incorporándose del sofá y saliendo apresuradamente harta de oír bobadas, Sybill estaba segura de que su hermana era inocente y pensaba demostrarlo.

-Yo lo que no entiendo es que sea culpable o inocente por qué no ha llamado o ha venido aquí, somos su familia, no la delataríamos, al contrario, si hay que mandarla bien lejos para que no acabe en la cárcel usaré todas mis influencias, que es un asesinato, tampoco es para tanto. – Violet.

-¿A sí que tú si crees que le haya matado, abuela? - Edith

-No querida, pero el simple hecho de que la acusen…es suficiente para que le pierdan el respeto. Mary con esto está claro que está acabada socialmente hablando, recemos porque no perdamos nosotros la reputación.

-¡Me da igual ahora mismo la reputación si mi hija está bien Violet! - Cora

-Cualquiera lo diría querida, esto es un escándalo que ha explotado y nos ha estallado en la cara. Hoy ni me he ni atrevido a ir al club, no quería ver a esa panda de cotillas presuntuosas burlarse de mi, faltaría más – Violet.

-Mary será lo que queráis, pero no es una asesina, y lo que digan de nosotros ahora me da igual, yo estoy con Sybill, pondría la mano en el fuego por ella y pienso sacar la verdad de todo esto.

/

-Señor, ¿se sabe algo de la niña Mary?

-Nada Carson, he removido cielo y tierra y no aparece, la policía tampoco sabe nada, a veces me pongo en lo peor y….

-Señor, yo estoy seguro que de Lady Mary es inocente.

-Y, yo Carson pero ¿y si no lo fuera? O lo que es peor, que ella también este…

-No lo diga ni en bromas señor, con perdón, conozco a Lady Mary desde que era una niña y seguro que está escondida sin saber que hacer porque está vez los periodistas se pasaron con sus cotilleos, llamar asesina a la señorita Mary…¡hay que ser descarados!

-El caso es que la policía también lo piensa, es su principal sospechosa al no haber dado señales de vida, mis abogados no saben que decirme, pero he buscado por ahí y podría pasar 20 años en prisión por homicidio y si es involuntario sino podría no volver a ver la luz del día. Se la acusa de matar, ¡a un príncipe!

-Quizás fue en defensa propia, ese…señor se propasó con ella y. Lady Mary siempre ha tenido carácter.

-Puede, el caso es que tenemos a toda la realeza detrás, se está debatiendo quitarme el título de Lord, y eso es lo de menos, sinceramente Carson, temo por Downton y por nuestro futuro.

-¿Podría suceder que…?

-El hecho de que sólo tenga tres hijas y ningún varón ya es un aliciente al debate de sobre quién heredará Downton, el mayorazgo es inexpugnable y en caso de poder romperse, Mary como hija primogénita heredaría todo, pero tras esto me temo que es imposible que algo así pasase.

-Cuando se demuestre que todo esto es una calumnia, todo volverá a la normalidad, tenga fe señor.

-Fe es lo que me sobra ahora mismo.

Abajo…

-Yo que vosotros iba buscándome otro trabajo, Downton está a punto de caer en manos de quien sabe quien. – Thomas.

-¿Por qué dices eso Thomas? ¿La policía va a tirar la casa grande para buscar a Lady Mary? – Daisy

-¡No digas sandeces! Lo que quiere decir Thomas es que si antes estaba dudoso quien heredaría todo esto, ahora tras convertirse Lady Mary en una asesina está claro que ella no será, y puede que le quiten el titulo de Lord al señor, ¿no leéis los periódicos?- O'Brien

-No se de donde habéis sacado esa sarta de bobadas pero escuchadme bien, pase lo que pase no es de nuestra incumbencia así que no quiero ni un comentario y mucho menos arriba, aparentad normalidad, la familia está pasándolo muy mal y necesitan nuestro apoyo, somos el servicio, no lo olvidéis – Sr Huges

/

-¿Sabes algo de Mary?

-… - voz por teléfono.

-No, escúchame tú, me das igual, quizás a Mary la tenías engañada pero a mi no, la acusan de asesinato, por tu culpa, si quieres estar con ella no se por qué tenéis que esconderos. Quizás mi hermana es una tonta, pero yo no. En cuanto aparezca Mary diré a la policía que pasó la noche contigo. No pienso callarme más – colgando su IPhone satisfecha de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-¿Con quién hablaba señorita Sybill?

-No es de su incumbencia Branson, haga el favor de traer el coche aquí, necesito ir a un sitio.

-Creo tener ordenes de que está castigada sin salir señorita.

-Me da igual, esto es de vida o muerte Branson, por favor… -acercándosele.

-¿Es por su hermana?

-Si y no, no puedo decírtelo, será nuestro secreto pero lléveme a esta dirección – extendiéndole un papel.

-Conozco este antro, no voy a dejarla ir ahí.

-Pues acompáñeme, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie.

-Esta bien, a cambio quiero un beso.

-¿Perdona? Sólo porque tengo mucha prisa haré que no he oído anda, venga ¡apresúrate Branson!

Mientras en un pub de mala muerte tras unas grandes gafas de sol y un pañuelo de channel cubriendo su hermosa cabellera, una joven da un sorbo de su té y se asegura de que nadie la reconozca.

-¿Es usted Mary Crawley? – susurrándole al oído.

-¡Ah! ¡Baje la voz cretino! – sobresaltándose tirando la taza de té.

-Si va a tratarme así mejor me largo, solo estoy haciendo un favor a su hermana, no estoy aquí por gusto.

-Lo siento, ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

-Matthew, Matthew Crawley – extendiéndole la mano.

-No me lo puedo creer.


End file.
